Falling Head Over Heels For Serpentards? Bullshit
by TheodoreIsNott
Summary: "You're a Miss-I-Know-All, who could love you?""I don't. I was only having fun. I don't love her". "I broke up with him, for YOU! For US! Because I TRUSTED you!" "Never trust a Malefoy" "I'll never say I love you. Never""That's what you think" HG/BZ;DM/GW
1. This Isn't Me

**Falling Head-Over-Heels for Serpentards? Bullshit.**

**Disclaimer:** Even thought I asked J. K. Rowling a billion of time, I still don't own Harry-Potter. But I actually own the plot.

**Info: **This is during the 7th year of our friends, Ginny as well, because it's after the war, during the added year for the one who'll liked to pass their NEWT's. So, Voldemort, Dumbledore, Rogue and all of them are dead. The Malfoy Family turned to the good when they, you know, came back to the castle while Harry pretended to be dead. When they entered in it, they started to battle against their Lord, because all they aspired then was the safety of their child, Draco, who was unconscious during that. Therefore, the Order accepted them in the community of wizards, and only Lucius went to Azkaban for two months.

I think you should be aware of the fact that this is actually a double couple story: Ginny/Draco and Hermione/Blaise. ^^

**A/N: **I really don't know what I'm doing while writing and posting this. Somebody must have Impero me. Anyway, the A/N is at the end.

**Chapter 1**

**This Isn't Me.**

_POV Hermione Granger_

"Hermione! Trust me, please!

-Trust you? How could you ask me that! You were going to…you were…

-It wasn't me! It was an illusion! For Merlin sake's Hermione, it wasn't me.

-Who can prove that…?

-Draco did that to destruct us and if we continue like that, he'll win. Please, trust me.

His voice was pleading. I never saw him like this. As he came toward me a tear fall on his cheek. Then I knew I trusted him. He wasn't the kind of boy who cried for nothing and there he was crying for me to trust him…I knew it was real. I knew Malefoy really did that to separate us. I knew he wasn't lying. I knew he loved me. And, even if it was impossible, I loved him too.

I broke the place between us, and kiss him hard, with all my love. Blaise answered passionately, whispering "Thank you""

Irritated, I closed my laptop. This was bullshit. How can people write about things they don't even know? Seriously, how could I fall head-over-heels for Zabini? This was really bullshit. Zabini could be one of the hottest and smartest guys of our year, he's a Serpentard, and in top of all, he's a Death Eater.

Okay, I know I have no proof that he's actually one. But, he is the best friend of Malfoy, who is a Death Eater, even if, during the battle, his parents have turned to the bright side. Of course that means they were battling with us but for the three of us –by there I mean Harry, Ron and me- he was still the pretentious, arrogant, atrocious little jerk. But Zabini…was neither side. He wasn't battling with Voldemort and wasn't really with us, but I actually saw him helping Mr. Flitwick and, even if no one else saw him, Ginny.

And even, why I am giving myself a headache to know if he is or not a Death Eater? I thought, confused.

I stood up of the bed I was lying into and went to the bathroom. I took a rapid shower and when I got out, I studied my body. I really changed well during the holidays. My hair turned into disciplined beautiful brown curls, my eyes were glowing of maturity and joy, my legs grown up and my body had slimmed. I wasn't a mannequin, but I've gone pretty well. Ron even complimented me. Thinking of him, I should go down to the kitchen before there's nothing left for breakfast.

oOo0oOo

When I got down a hyper Ginny came toward me.

-Hey, what's up?

-HARRY. She screamed hysterically.

That's not helping me much. Since he came to the Burrow for the last month left of vacation that was all Ginny was able to think about. Even if I already told her to move on, to have boyfriends –which she had- and to live her life plainly, she was still in love with Harry.

-What's going on again with Harry?

Yesterday it was that he smiled to her and then bent to kiss her when Ron entered in the room. The day before he wanted to talk with her but again, Ron interrupted them for a Quidditch match. Ginny was slowly beginning to hate her brother for that and with all the things Harry was trying to do, it was for me a matter of time for him to ask her out…at least one week.

-HE. ASKED. ME. OUT. She answered, breathless from shouting.

My eyes widened. I wasn't expecting it that fast.

-Seriously?

She nodded happily. I started to scream while giving her a big hug.

-I'm SO please for you Ginny. But…what did you answered?

She gave me one of her "Are-you-Crazy?" freaking look. I smiled still waiting for an answer. She took a romantic face and nodded slowly.

-I said yes. After all this time, finally…

I smiled and hugged her again. Then, I went back to my room and lied down on my bed. I took my laptop, and began to read my mails, but I wasn't really concentrated.

oOo0oOo

Harry was dating Ginny. Ron was dating Luna. As usual, I was alone. This year was going to be lonely.

Suddenly, an idea popped in my head. Should I find a boyfriend? No, this is a loss of time. I need to concentrate on my study if I want to pass my NEWT's and most of all I don't want to suffer. Oh, stop it Hermione. This is convincing no one and not evens you. You should face the reality. You want someone to whip your hair lovely, to kiss you slowly and to tell you that he loves you. You want all of that but you know that you'll never have it because you're Miss-I-Know-All-And-You-Don't. You know you'll never have one boyfriend because no one aspires to pass Saturday mornings in the library. You don't even like that but you have to or you're identity of Miss Perfect will fall in pieces. You have to do like you care about your grades, about your behavior, about rules only because that's how you started Hogwarts, only because that's how everybody's sees you. Can't they understand that you got enough?

Then I started to cry. I was jealous, I have enough of me and most of all I'm talking to myself in **my mind.** I was becoming **crazy**. This wasn't me.

**END OF THE CHAPTER**

**A/N:** So, I'll begin with saying that I'm usually writing in French but that I love writing in English even though I never thought of the possibility of posting one of the things I'm writing. Therefore, if you find any faults, any bad-expressed sentences or word or verb, I'll be pleased if you say it to me. I'll also excuse myself with any tense verb faults, because this is really not my cup of tea.

Second, I have to say that I'm in grade 8, so I don't have as many free times as I could wish. So, I don't know much about the regularity of the post. Maybe once per week, mostly on weekend but again I'll have to find time to write it. ^^

To finish, I'll be very thankful if you click on the little button right there, to tell me all you think about this chapter.

Oh, and, yes, this IS a Draco/Ginny, so don't worry about Ginny going out with Harry…^^

All My Love to You Who Took the Time for Reading This Modest (And Certainly Horrible, Thought I Do My Best) Fan fiction,

Julia Erwelin.


	2. I Hate Myself For Doubting

Disclaimer: The Goddess of Wizardry, J. K. Rowling still owns Harry-Potter, Hogwart, and the entire magnificent world that comes with.

Big thanks to **Twilightgrl101** and to **.girl** for adding my fiction into their favorites stories, even if they only read one chapter. It pleased me a lot. Thanks also to **veronica21 **for her review.

A/N: Okay, I'm sorry for the mistake made in the beginning. Excuse me. Second, I'm also sorry for all grammatical, comprehension etc…mistakes. I really have to get a beta. " Third, I'm _**really really really **_sorry for the time I took to post and because it's really short. And, in the end, thanks to everyone who reads this fiction! ^^

**Chapter 2: I hate myself for doubting**

**POV Ginny Weasley**

I should feel amazed, hysterical and full of love. I should be with him, in his arm, his lips on mine. I should be smiling lovingly. But for Merlin's beard, all I can do is to regret my "yes".

Yeah, I, Ginevra Molly Weasley do regret dating Harry James Potter.

Oh my, here he comes. I stood up of the chair I was sitting on and with a smile I walked toward him. I kissed him slowly. His lips were gentle, soft, sweet but…we didn't match. I took a step back. He seemed breathless. I wasn't. "I can't". My whisper was so low I doubted he could hear it. But he did. His eyes widened and his hand started to shake slowly. His face was pale.

"I'm so sorry Harry. I need some time. Only…Oh, please, please, don't do this face. I only need to think about us a little. Tonight…Tonight I'll tell you okay? "

Then I ran away not waiting for an answer. I went into my room closed the door and jumped on my bed. Tears slowly fall on my cheek. What was going on with me? I loved him since I first saw him. It was…love at first sight. But now my loves seems to have fade away. I don't…I don't understand. Last time I saw him before vacation my heart was burning of love. I was only seeing him, his face, his body, his eyes, his lips, him. I took a pillow and threw it with all my strength. This was a lie. I've also seen this god-damn-perfect Malfoy. I've seen his perfect lips that were so damn attractive. I've seen his perfect muscled body. I've seen his damn to beautiful grey eyes. He looked like a fallen angel with his white suit and his disheveled hair. Oh my, oh my, oh my. I am really thinking of breaking up with Harry because I feel attracted to Malfoy? This is nonsense. I need to…I need to talk with Hermione.

-HERMIONE!

No answer. Duh, she knows I hate apparating…I called her one again then I turned on myself and apparated in Hermione's room.

She was lying on the floor, sobbing. I hurried toward her and hugged her.

-Oh my, oh my, Hermione. Look at you.

oOo0oOo

The night has fallen, everyone was sleeping except me. I've stayed all the day with Hermione talking about our problems, our feelings, about everything. It feels like a weight has left my shoulder. I feel much better now. But still, I haven't found an answer about me and Harry. Hermione says I'm stupid. Doubting about my love for Harry because of the "fallen-angel vision" I had of Malfoy? When she told me that, I sighed. She was absolutely right but I still can't erase my doubts about us…

I closed my eyes and breathed.

I had to make my decision tonight.

oOo0oOo

In the few hours of the morning a beautiful red-head women headed in the direction of the chosen-one's room. She slipped into his bed and smiled of contentment as his arm closed around her. Her heart started pounding hurtfully. She felt her cheek becoming hot as his lips kissed her neck.

Yeah, she loved him.

Or at least that was what she thought.


	3. Living With a Malefoy Is Quite Funny

Disclaimer: The Goddess of Wizardry, J. K. Rowling still owns Harry-Potter, Hogwart, and the entire magnificent world that comes with.

Big thanks to **mademoiselle-jj1 **for her review and story alert subscription. And thanks to whoever is reading this fan fiction.

Now,

Enjoy ^^

**Chapter 3: Living with a Malfoy is quite funny**

_POV Blaise Zabini_

When I woke up stars were dancing in front of me. I closed my eyes and sighed. Music was killing my ears. Muggle Music. I sighed again.

-Draco? Don't you think the music is too low?

- Oh you're awake.

How can I still be sleeping with all this noise?

-You think it's too low? Okay, then…

With his hand he putted the music louder. Dear Merlin, were you drunk when you created him?

-Draco. It was ironic. It's loud enough!

A sadistic smile flew on his face. Merlin, PLEASE, what did I do to you? He took his wand and slowly while pointing the radio he made a big circle. The volume augmented quickly, destroying my ears.

-Damn Draco! Put that thing OFF.

He only laughed and continued reading. Wait, he continued reading? Draco Lucius Malfoy is reading? Merlin, that's funny. I laughed loudly. He looked at me exasperate.

-What?

-You're r-rea-reading!

-And?

-Draco Malfoy is reading! Dang, that's funny.

I whipped away the tears of joy and walked toward him.

-May I know what are you reading or even why are you reading?

He kept silent. I smiled. He was hurt… But really, I've never ever seen Draco reading before. In Hogwarts when reading a book was needed he copied my assignment. I asked another time. Again it was Silence who answered me. I sighed again. I turned away and walked toward the kitchen.

-Draco! Where are the cornflakes?

Silence.

-Okay when you'll stop acting like a child you'll tell me.

-I'm not acting like a child.

I kept silent. I wasn't going to say yes because he was going to be hurt –again- but if I say no he'll say I'm lying. I really don't understand him sometimes.

Okay, before you start asking question: Yes, I'm Blaise Zabini and like you certainly guess I'm cohabiting with Draco Malfoy. Let's me tell you that it's not funny every days. Now, why I am cohabiting with Draco? The answer is quite simple. He wanted to erase all things that have a relation with _before. _Living in the manor house with his parents is part of it. That way –and since my mum is far away from London- he asked me if I wanted to live with him during summer before going back to Hogwarts. When he asked me the thing that shocked me the most was "before going back to Hogwarts". I never thought he would want to go back studying. When I told him that he only answered that he don't want to be a daddy's man. He wants to earn money by his own. I remember I'd smirked. There was certainly a girl under it.

To come back to our main subject –which is why I'm cohabiting with Draco- you also remark that he's listening to _muggle_ music? Yeah? That's also a proof that he changed. Nah, excuse-me: that's also a proof that he show the real him because Draco never really thought like his family. Blood is blood right?

-They're in the left cupboard. He finally said.

-Thanks mate.

He grinned. I took a bowl and served myself a big ration of cereals. Then I walked back to Draco who was still reading. Intrigued, I bent toward him and tried to see the title. He closed the book suddenly.

-Anyway what do you plan on doing today?

What is he keeping secret? What is he reading that need so many secrets? What is so secret that he can't say it to me? He always told me everything. Even during the dark period. Worried, I whispered:

-Draco, what is going on?

He smirked.

-What's going on? I should ask _you _that. You're acting like my mum.

I walked away, hurt. I'm not acting like his _mum. _I hate his mum and the way she acts with him, I hate all his family, and he knows it. Comparing _me _with one of _them _is harsh. And even I'm acting like his _best friend! _Like his damn best friend, bloody hell: the only one he ever had, for god's sake. But even now he doesn't seem to understand. Stupid him… When will he realize the meaning of friendship?

He stood up quickly and put a hand on my shoulder. I didn't move waiting for him to talk.

-I'm sorry Blaise. I didn't mean it. I was…I was laughing so you'll let my secret alone. I…I know you're not my mum or anyone of my family. You're my best friend okay? The only one who ever understood me…

I smirked.

-Stop it Draco! You're being too expressive it's freaky.

He mimicked vomiting.

-Me being expressive? Blaise what did you put into the milk!

We laughed together.

-So now that you're not hurt anymore and that I stopped acting like a child are you going to answer?

-Uh? Answer what?

He sighed.

-Are you ever paying attention at what I'm saying?

I grinned. He sighed again and repeated the question.

-What are you planning to do today?

I smiled and continued eating my cornflakes.

-We're going back to Hogwarts tomorrow. He added.

-I know. That's why I'm going to have fun.

XXX

Muggle music was destroying my ears again. Glasses of alcohol were piled up behind me. I had a vodka-coke in hand and I was dancing like crazy with two hotties. And it wasn't really a catholically dance. I love this sensation of fever that enrobes you when you dance like that and even more the sensation when drinking…It was amazing. It was nothing like fire whisky or Slytherin parties. It was much more…cooler. We were actually having _fun. _I look up at Draco. He was smiling -a real smile not his narcissistic smile- and was dancing with a cute young lady. Nothing like Parkinson. She had red hair, big green eyes, and a pale face and except for the eyes she really was similar to Weasley girl. That's strange…

Hours later we return back to our table another glass in hand. All dizzy from the alcohol and the music, I shouted:

-Wouhou! Draco I love…

-You? Aw…Thanks, but I'm not gay!

-You stupid! I'm not gay either. I love muggle night-club!

We busted in laughter.

-YEAH for Liberty! YEAH for Joy! YEAH for…Uh, yeah for what?

-YEAH for Friendship!

Again, we started laughing.

-Draco, do you realize we look like some hysterical teenager?

-Yeah, for once…I got enough of being a cold and arrogant boy don't you?

-I've never been cold and arrogant. You were enough for both of us.

He stuck out his tongue at me.

-Whatever. Don't you think I'm right? Don't you think we should try to behave friendly toward the others? I mean not only the Slytherin…

I blinked. He wanted to be friendly with Potter and all the others? Oh my, is Hell freezing? I kept silent for awhile, thinking. I remembered the red-head lady he danced with. I remembered thinking she looked a lot like this girl… Then everything was clear.

-Draco?

-Hmm?

-Do you love a Griffindor?

He spouted the drink he had in the mouth. He took the time to whip it off and then slowly turned his head toward me. His voice was cold when he said:

-Excuse me?

I coughed. Can't I think in my head, like every sane person? I survived the _dark times _and I'm gonna die by my best mate's hands. Great.

-I…No, don't worry. Random thought.

-Repeat.

-Doyouloveagriffindor?

He breathed profusely. Then in an almost too cheerful voice he answered.

-Yop.

Hell is totally freezing over there.

XXX

Okay, so, here is the 3rd Chapter! He's longer than the other because this time it's a Blaise POV. I quite like writing in Blaise's POV so it's the reason. I'll mostly write in Blaise's or Draco's POV because I love them the best. Of course, if you people don't…We'll make an agreement! xD

Anyway, don't be afraid of putting a review. At last news, I don't bite…humans. :D

See ya soon,

Julia Erwelin.

Ps: next chapter will surely be at Hogwarts.


End file.
